Baseboard radiators, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,937 are mounted on a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,033, incorporated herein by reference, notes the desire for easier installation of baseboard heaters, and the desire for attractive coordinating covers. CLAIMS
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,470 notes that present baseboard heaters are relatively complicated to install.
Baseboard heaters can be heavy and bulky. Flow of fluid in the pipes can be affected by improper leveling or the radiator during installation, and the radiator must be mounted above Floor level for proper air circulation.
Among the considerations for installation are is the need for an air space. For example, an article on Hydronic Baseboard Basics by John Siegenthaler, P. E. states, xe2x80x9cWhen baseboard is installed before finish flooring, remember to leave at least a 1 inch space beneath the enclosure. This ensures that the finished floor will not block air coming into the enclosure.xe2x80x9d Also to prevent noise, it suggests using hangers that flex as the pipe expands and which are coated for handing copper tubing.
A first objective of the present invention is to provide ease of leveling and installation.
A second objective of the present invention is to provide extra securement of a baseboard radiator to the wall.
A third objective is to provide a readily attachable, attractive radiator cover for a baseboard heater.
A fourth objective is to accommodate expansion and contraction of the heating elements to reduce noise and wear on the system.
Disclosed herein are a mounting strip, a mounting clamp, a baseboard radiator having notched fins and an easily installed attractive cover.